


What Happens When Loki is De-Aged

by fandom_susceptible



Series: The Adventures of Kid Loki [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Avenger Loki, But it's all transcribed in English, But they call him an Avenger, Child Neglect Implied, He's technically a villain on probation, Heimdall is a good brother in law, Loki Has Issues, Multilingual Characters, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, de-aged loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_susceptible/pseuds/fandom_susceptible
Summary: Odin is finally fed up with Loki's tricks and pranks, but with a threat of divorce hanging over him from Frigga, he opts to attempt a "teaching" punishment and de-ages Loki to a time when he was more pliable.  Heimdall notices, disapproves, and calls the Avengers, who take him into their care.





	1. Finding Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Background info:  
> Loki's an Avenger  
> He started out as a villain on probation, so he lives in the basement that used to be a prison.  
> The team's been around for almost twenty years  
> They are all adults and most are married. Many have kids, including Thor and Sif's Thorin.  
> Loki is married to Sigyn with seven children (all his, two hers) but will not remember this as a child. They are in Asgard.

     "I don't understand." Thor said as he landed in the deserted ruins of an old Norse temple in what might have been Norway.  No one had brought a map. "Heimdall's message said to come here." He looked around in puzzlement.

     "Did we just get trolled by the Asgardian Gatekeeper?" Tony asked dryly, scanning the area for life signs.

     Thor frowned. "That would be most unlike him.  As a child he may have done so, but we are all adults now.  I find it unlikely he would do such a thing." He peeked around a wall, puzzled. "And it certainly seems as though Father were here recently." He observed, noticing the marks on the walls.  A less experienced eye might have labeled them burns, but he recognized the mark of the Odinforce.

     "Uh, guys, I might have found our problem." Hawkeye called.  The other two abandoned their searches to go over to him, joined by Captain America, the last member of their party.  The archer was crouching in front of an alcove formed by falling slabs, and he nodded into it.

     The contents left them all struck dumb for a moment.  Tony was the first to break the stunned silence. "Do you have some kind of kid radar or something?" He asked Hawkeye abruptly.

     Clint shot him an unimpressed look. "Yeah, that kind of thing happens when you're deaf with more than four kids." No one could tell if he was serious.

     "Dear Allfather." Thor breathed, kneeling before the opening. "Loki?"

     That word put an abrupt halt to Tony and Clint's conversation as all three of his teammates stared at him.  Thor paid them little mind, only enough to take advantage when Hawkeye moved, placing himself more in the little boy's line of sight.  He held out his hand. "Loki?  Do not fear me, little one, I am your brother, Thor.  It seems Father has aged you in reverse."

     "How can I be sure?" Loki replied in Ancient Norse, huddling deeper into his alcove.

     "Take my hand." Thor said gently. "I know your magic, brother.  You will recognize the touch of my power, little as it is compared to yours.  Here." He curled his fingers into a fist and held his arm out as far as he could. "I cannot hurt you before you can pull away.  Do what you must."

     Loki hesitantly reached out.  He couldn't reach from the back of the alcove, so he reluctantly shifted to a kneel and reached forward, leaning, to brush his little fingers against Thor's hand before snatching his hand back.  When that contact induced no reaction, he reached forward and touched the fist again, more surely this time, letting his palm rest on Thor's knuckles.  He bit his lip in concentration and there was a faint green glow from his hand.  When it faded, his eyes were wide as he looked up at his brother. "Thor?" He asked in a small voice, as if he didn't dare believe it.

     Thor smiled gently and sat back, holding his hand palm up now. "It is me, brother, Thor.  Come."

     The boy took his hand and allowed Thor to help him out of the damp alcove. "Definitely Thor." Loki muttered as their palms brushed again.  Still, he clung to Thor's hand and stayed close to his leg.

     "We should get him home." Steve finally spoke up. "It's getting late.  Without the scepter, he can't fly, can he?"

     Thor shook his head. "Nay." He glanced down at his brother, who was looking at them all with uncomprehending eyes. "I shall carry him."

     "Good.  We'll talk about this more when we get back to the Tower.  It being so late means it's getting dark and cold, and he doesn't need that.  He's obviously been through a lot today." Steve's tone was dry on the last sentence.

     Thor chuckled.  Clint agreed, "Good call, Cap.  Let's go." Tony just saluted and took off.

     As the others mounted their skycycles, Thor hoisted Loki into his arm.  The boy looked disconcerted for a moment before just looking at him questioningly. "We have a safe place to stay, but we must fly to get there." Thor explained. "Hold on tight.  I shall not drop you." Once he was sure Loki was secure at his side, he took off.


	2. The Trip Back and Resting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor carries Loki back to Avengers Tower and gets him ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know, Barney is Charles "Barney" Barton, Clint's brother from the comics. Underrated, underused, and the two of them will most likely be getting their own fic eventually too.

     Thor carried his brother back to Avengers Tower tucked safely to his chest with one arm.  The slender boy’s legs wrapped around his side, though too small to span his front.  Small fingers gripped tight to his armor and black hair tossed in the wind.

     The warrior glanced down. “How dost thou fare, brother?” He asked.

     Loki’s brilliant green eyes were screwed shut. “Terrified.  Are we there yet?” He asked pitifully, not opening his eyes.

     Thor couldn’t help but smile affectionately. “Almost.  Take heart, little brother.  It’s just ahead, and I’ve never fallen yet.”

     “You say those things, but somehow I don’t believe them!” came the boy’s snarky response.

     The blond man landed on the balcony at the Tower right behind Iron Man.  Gently placing Loki back on the ground, he remarked flatly, “You know, I don’t recall you being this _sassy_ at ten.”

     Loki swayed a little as he regained his balance, clutching the edge of his brother’s cape. “I didn’t sass _you_ , Thor.  I defended _you_.”

     “What did I need defending from?” Thor asked incredulously. “How is it that at fourteen I could have needed your protection?”

     “From your own ego!” Loki snapped back. “I assume as an adult you’re mature enough to handle that!  You think you’re invincible!  You think there’s no one stronger or faster or more skilled when in reality almost _every adult you battle_ is in fact twice the warrior you are!”

     Thor bit back a sharp retort. “And at fourteen, you’re probably right.” He admitted. “Come, Loki.  Let us not argue.  We shall find a place for you to sleep tonight.” He said this as they followed Tony and the other flyers into the common room.  The other Avengers glanced at each other and him. “I don’t want him sleeping alone in the basement.” He said in English, rather than AllSpeak, as he had been using.

     “Good idea.  Is there a way we could set up your room?” Captain America asked.  When everyone looked at him, he explained, “Look, he obviously trusts Thor.  Look at him.” Indeed, ten-year-old Loki was clinging to millennia-old Thor with scared green eyes. “The best thing we can do is keep him as close to Thor as possible until he calms down and either we learn AllSpeak or he learns English.”

     “Still, though.” Tony said doubtfully. “He’s _ten_ , and you’re suggesting he share a room with his adult brother?  Seems a little weird.”

     “Well it’s not like Thor’s room is actually just one room anyway.” Hawkeye pointed out. “And c’mon, I shared a room with Barney until he left for the Army.”

     “And Bucky shared with me.” Steve pointed out.

     Thor opted not to tell them of the many nights he had spent in Loki’s room as children, comforting his brother after nightmares or just giggling over some scheme against their—his—father. “It matters not.” He dismissed it. “He shall come with me.” Without waiting for further discussion, he guided Loki out of the common room and into the elevator, then down the hall to his own room.

     Unlike the Midgardians who visited, Loki wasn’t even fazed when he saw the inside was bigger than the outside.  Of course, Thor reminded himself, Loki had actually already mastered that spell by the time he was ten, as he appeared to be now.  Glancing at the clock tower, he winced.  Steve was right about the hour being late.

     “Come.” He said, opening the door to his bedroom. “Let’s go to bed.”

     Loki paused. “In here?” He asked hesitantly. “With you?  What will Father say?”

     Thor suppressed the mix of anger, indignance, and hurt and simply shrugged. “Nothing.  He shan’t know.  Now come, find something in there to sleep in, and let us rest.”

      The boy obeyed with no further protest.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I missed anything in the tags or notes.


End file.
